<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by BunnyMask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152890">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask'>BunnyMask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Isa and Lea are human, Isa and Lea are thirteen, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Namine is a witch, Namine is six, Roxas and Sora are seven, Roxas is a manticore, Xion &amp; Roxas &amp; Naminé &amp; Sora, Xion is a living doll, Xion is six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blanket gets lost and Xion tries to find it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isa &amp; Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa &amp; Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Lea &amp; Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xion didn’t remember much from before she was sentient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Diz’s castle, a scientist named Even had carved Xion from several branches of a soul wood tree. He was trying to create a person, but Xion hadn’t come to life like he’d wanted. He deemed her a failed project and moved on. But she only knew those memories because Naminé had shown her those memories, Xion’s first real memory was of Roxas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, there was nothing and then there was Roxas. He was smaller back then and much more Manticore than he presented now. He had messy fur and paws and he’d found her alone in a box. She was so small back then, small enough to fit in his palms. He then gave her to Naminé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé had filled her with warmth. She held Xion close and talked to her. The more she did that, the more aware Xion was. She had thoughts and feelings to express, but she couldn’t respond at all. She couldn’t do anything, not even offer comfort. No one understood her until Sora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora put words to her feelings. He would say, “Xion doesn’t like it when we leave her alone.” Or “It makes Xion happy when we play in the grass.” And the adults would play along, but Roxas and Naminé believed him. The two started asking Sora about Xion’s feelings and trying to make her happy too. Then one day she was alive and kid-sized. From then on they’d been inseparable, well until they were separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an accident. She was playing tag with Roxas and Sora on the stairs. Master Aqua had warned them about playing on the stairs, but they were doing it anyway and Roxas tagged her, too hard, and she’d fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way down her arm broke at the joint and she got a small crack in her head. She didn't want Roxas to get in trouble, so she'd told everyone it didn't hurt. It had actually hurt, a lot, but they believed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crack healed in a couple of days. Her arm wasn't so lucky. Even reattached Xion couldn't feel it at all. Aqua had to go on a special trip to find wood and make her a new arm. Aqua told her it was made from a branch from a sentient tree, but not the mean ones that lived around the tower. It worked, probably better than the first one, but after that Master Yen Sid told Roxas and Sora that they couldn’t play with Xion and Naminé anymore. He said they might hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fair. Xion wanted to keep playing with them. She missed playing with Roxas the most. They always had fun together. But after the accident, he barely looked at her. Sora said it was because he felt guilty. She kept trying to make him not feel guilty. She'd said she was fine and that she forgave him, but he didn’t seem to believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Master Yen Sid started monitoring Xion's ability to feel pain. He said it was unnatural that she wasn't feeling pain considering her growth in every other area. So now, she had a checkup every month. Master Yen Sid measured and weighed her to see how much she was growing. After that, he did some kind of magic scan and asked her a series of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she get tired? Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she get hungry? Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she wiggle her fingers and toes? Of course!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was her new arm working? Fine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she been making physical contact with Roxas? ...No…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And had she begun to feel pain yet? Xion always answered ‘No’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was different though, now she could play with Roxas and Sora again, so when he asked she didn't know what to say. Not only was there no more reason to lie, every day her senses became more and more sensitive. She couldn't just pretend not to feel at this point. It was only a matter of time before she bumped into something or touched something too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes, I feel pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yen Sid looked at her. "Is that so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since… always…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want you to be mad at Roxas. It was an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am aware. That does not change the fact that he could not control his strength and you are fragile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yen Sid shook his head, “Just be more careful from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Xion smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran outside to play with her friends. Only Naminé was out there though. Xion took a seat next to her. Naminé was painting the autumn leaves in her sketchbook. She was doing that a lot recently. Roxas wasn't there. He was probably with Vanitas again. Sora wasn't there either. He was probably with Ventus again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up. Naminé's sketchbook flipped to a different page. She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go inside," Naminé stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea," Xion got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went inside. While Naminé drew at the table, Xion watched the wind blowing the tree branches. Something white snagged on a branch. Xion tilted her head and squinted. It looked like one of Namine's dresses. Something black snagged. Those were Xion's overalls. More and more clothes landed in the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should tell someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion climbed down from her perch by the window and walked out of the toy room. Aqua and Terra were in the kitchen. They were talking about something, but Xion couldn't quite hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terra, Master Aqua."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xion," Aqua smiled at her. "How are you today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, um, it's raining clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua stared at her for a moment then her eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoot!" She jumped up, "the laundry!" She headed towards the door but stopped. She looked up the stairs and made a face. "There's probably still some drying on the roof."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get the clothes down here. You get the clothes upstairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion followed Terra outside. She sat down and watched as Terra fished their clothes out of several trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was like Xion, kind of. She was made of wood. He was made of clay. But no one ever worried he'd get broken. He was super strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you don't break?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra looked up at her. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Yen Sid said I was fragile, but you're like me and you're not fragile. How come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My magic keeps me together. It's like invisible armor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Invisible armor? How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I take some of the magic from inside and put it on the outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you teach me? I want to be strong too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion smiled. "Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to be super strong just like Terra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night at bedtime, Xion heard rustling on her way to her room. She peeked into the laundry room. Sora was looking through all the laundry baskets. Xion walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you looking for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find my blanket," Sora looked on the verge of tears. There was a red blanket with gold embroidery that Sora always kept in his room. Xion liked to look at it and trace the scale patterns with her fingers. "It's not in my room and it's not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help." Xion sat next to a basket and started looking through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't find it. They fell asleep looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Sora asked Aqua if she'd seen his blanket. She told him She had washed it and would look for it. Sora seemed to feel better after that. Sora left to find Ven. Roxas went to practice with Vanitas. Naminé went to study magic with Master Aqua. Terra was going to be busy until later so Xion went outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explored the outside of the tower. She ended up behind the tower, where lots of crates and wood were stacked. She could climb to the top! She was climbing some crates when a flicker of red and gold caught her eyes. Outside of the back gate, on a tree lining the path was Sora's blanket! They weren't supposed to go outside of the gate without an adult, but it was right there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion climbed over the gate. She landed on the path and walked towards the tree. When she made it, she frowned. That was only part of Sora's blanket. He wasn't going to be happy about that, especially if it was the only piece Xion brought back. Still, it was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion climbed the tree. As she reached for the piece, she noticed that a little further into the forest was the rest of Sora's blanket. It was on a tree by the river. Xion grabbed the piece in front of her. They weren't supposed to go into the forest without an adult and even the adults didn't like going in. It was because the trees were mean… but it was right there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion slid down the tree. She walked to Sora's blanket. It was on a low branch. Xion grabbed it. It wouldn't get off the branch. Xion pulled. The tree pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go!" Xion pulled, "This is Sora's!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riiiiiip. Splash!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion was in the river. The current was pushing her. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. The water was so heavy! She held onto the parts of Sora's blanket. She didn't want to lose any of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a doll or a puppet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it matters. Dolls are cute. Puppets are creepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the dolls at the Glass Slipper Inn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. Don't mention those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must belong to someone. Look at these," something tugged at a piece of Sora's blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Xion grabbed it. She shot up and opened her eyes. "This is Sora's!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her were two kids who looked around the same age as Ven and Vanitas. They were dressed in various browns and wearing large backpacks. The one with black hair was crouched by the river staring at her with still green eyes. The one with brown hair was screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! It is a puppet! And it's possessed!" He pointed at Xion. He also had green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not possessed!" Xion stood up. "I don't think so. What's possessed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired boy eyed her. "Oh, I get it." He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "You're one of those magic golems aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terra's a golem. I'm a doll, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you from the tower?" The black-haired one looked over her head. She looked. The tower stood tall above the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Xion tried to step out of the river, but her legs were too heavy from all the water she'd absorbed. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired boy plucked her out of the river. "We have a very important business there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Business?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black hair boy stood up. "We have a letter to deliver to a Magic Master named Yen Sid, but even with our magic passports and our map we can't find our way there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Can I see your magic passports?" She sat the blanket pieces down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Aqua said magic passports were items charged with magic. She said they were so humans could move through magic spaces without causing disruptions in the magic wards. If they were supposed to be here they'd have them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both handed her weapons. Xion could feel the magic in them. She handed them back and picked up the blanket. She checked to make sure she still had the whole blanket. "Yea, I live there. I'm Xion, who are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Lea and that's Isa," the brown-haired boy gestured, "we're rangers from Radiant Garden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangers were humans who helped magical people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just believed us?" Isa crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because there are bad people who would scoop you up and sell you for pocket change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Like poachers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Isa reached into his pocket, "If someone claims to be a ranger, ask for their identification." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Xion a blank piece of paper. When she held it patterns swirled through it creating words and a pretty castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Radiant Garden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where our base is located. Flip it over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did. There was a picture of Isa and a bunch of information about him. Next to his name, it said Ranger with a stamp next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what you're looking for," Isa pointed to the stamp. "Anyone can get a Magic passport and say they're a ranger, but only real rangers have these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she flipped it over a couple more times before returning it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're from the tower, huh?" Lea leaned on a tree. "What are you doing out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion explained the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're all lost," Lea sighed. “That’s great, Odina is going to kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she didn’t want them to get killed! Xion looked at the tower. "It's right there. We can just walk to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already tried that," Lea stood up. "We walk towards it for hours and then we end up here again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I live there, so it should be easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much they walked towards the tower, they couldn't get to it. They sat down to take a break. Lea gave her a pouch of water. Isa offered to fix Sora's blanket. Xion sat by the river and watched Isa sew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Xion kicked her feet, "where's Radiant Garden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the other side of the mountain," Lea was setting up a fishing pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the mountain where Diz's castle is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea frowned. "That's the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have to go through the castle to get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, but we've been there before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I was made there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both very quiet. Why were they so quiet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. i." Isa looked up from the sewing, "That's why you looked so familiar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. i? What's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa shook his head, "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little while, they decided to try again. They didn't get anywhere. At this rate, they'd never get to the tower! Xion would never make it home! Sora would never get his blanket back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xion!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could almost hear Master Aqua's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are," Master Aqua ran up, "We were so worried!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Aqua!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xion!" Roxas threw his arms around her. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roxas?" Xion pulled away. "What are you doing out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He insisted on coming," Master Aqua smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas looked away. His eyes landed on Lea and Isa. He glared at them and grabbed Xion's hand. "Strangers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right," Master Aqua stepped between them and the rangers, "you two are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're rangers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Identification, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both handed their cards over. Aqua looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," and then her voice was quiet, "they just keep getting younger and younger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua led them all to the tower. She asked Isa and Lea questions the whole way. Their letter for Yen Sid was something about a lookout post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the tower, everyone gathered in the dining room. Master Yen Sid read the letter. He talked to Isa, Lea, Aqua, and Terra about the lookout post. They said they needed help with… Well, Xion didn’t really understand the words they were using, but they needed a Magic Master to do it. Master Aqua was quiet for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the lookout, Master Yen Sid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Master Yen Sid looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need a master to calibrate the communication crystal anyway and these two are going to need a guide through the forest, so I should go. You’re needed here, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go too,” Terra grabbed Master Aqua’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both plan on going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be a problem, right?” Master Aqua smiled, “We won’t be gone long and Ven and Vanitas can help out while we’re away. They know how everything is run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven and Vanitas didn’t seem convinced, but Master Yen Sid did. He took everyone to his study to talk, leaving the kids in the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion walked over to Sora and handed him his blanket. Sora was really happy to get his blanket back. He hugged Xion really tight. Then Naminé hugged her and told her how worried she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that again," Roxas frowned at her. "You can't just disappear like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just trying to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Xion looked down at her feet. Now Roxas was mad at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas hugged her. "I'm glad you're back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion smiled. She was really happy to be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all played together for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>